


Better Than Good

by cadkitten



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bromance, Come Eating, Epic Bromance, F/M, Feelings, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Jokes, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Romance, Sexual Experimentation, Swingers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared only did it as a joke, a way to get Misha to laugh while they were on camera. But it ended up stuck in Misha's mind in a million other ways, leading down a thousand and one oh-so-very-wrong paths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Good

**Author's Note:**

> Per the gif of Jared grabbing Misha's dick and Misha feeling very, very okay with that, looking pleasured and then laughs because he's supposed to. The feelings Misha has later on it, the way he talks to Vikki about it.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "The Approaching Night" by Philip Wesley

Misha sat across the breakfast table from his wife, his fingers drumming idly on the wooden countertop. Both children were with their grandparents for the day and that left him and Vikki some alone time, which was something of a godsend these days. 

Victoria reached across the table and stilled his fingers for the second time since they'd settled down. "What is it?"

Misha flicked his gaze up over his beautiful wife and then shook his head a little. They didn't have secrets, they never had. That just wasn't how things operated between them. When you involved yourself in a relationship and expected it to be for life while your own tastes ran down both sides of the road and were a little less... mainstream, you had to be open and honest or it all fell apart in a heartbeat. And he and Vikki had always been good about ensuring they never traveled that horrible road.

With a sigh, he quietly put down his spoon and leaned forward, his hand turning to catch hers, squeezing a little. "You know what I told you about the other night? How we were all horsing around on set and Jared just... grabbed me?"

She nodded, taking a sip of her tea and then placing the cup aside. "I recall."

"I can't stop thinking about it." There... it was out in the open, a truth he couldn’t escape now. "Like... when Jensen and I horse around it's different. When he grabs me or I do it to him, there's a stupid banter about it. Even our bodies _know_ it's a joke. But when Jared did it..." he trailed off and shook his head, looking a little distant.

"It felt good?" Vikki helpfully supplied, a little smirk curling her lips upward.

Misha let out a grunt, a small bob of his head telling he was definitely feeling it in a pleasurable way. "They caught it on tape... and you can even see that split second before I just have to cover it all up and pretend it's only funny. But if he hadn't taken his hand away when he did..." he let out a short laugh, "I was getting hard just from a little grab. How... teenager is that?"

"Oh... I don't know about teenager. You've always been one to like the spontaneity of an act. You like it better when I jump you randomly than when we plan something out. Gets you off faster, so that's really no surprise there." She patted his hand with her free one and then grasped her mug again, taking a few long pulls from the cup before putting it back down. "Did he realize?"

Misha shrugged. "I've tried not to bring it up. But when they played the gag reels back to us... he was looking at me a bit oddly after, so I think he saw what I did."

"Mmm," she shifted enough to catch his attention. "Was it this face?" She leaned forward a little and let her eyelids fall closed, her mouth opening just slightly, a small, strained sounding moan leaving her lips.

Misha stared at her for half a second before letting out a laugh. "That's exactly how I look, isn't it?" He shook his head and pressed his free hand over his face. "Yeah... that's the one."

"That's what I like to call your 'oh fuck yes' face. It's gorgeous and I love creating it." She stood up, freeing her hand and coming around behind him, sliding her hands down over his arms as she leaned in and breathed into his ear, "I like seeing others make you make that face, too. Did you know that?" One hand slid downward, grasping at him through the fabric of his pajama pants. He was already hard... no surprises there. 

Misha bent forward, a near-duplicate of the moan she'd demonstrated coming from his lips as his hips jerked into the touch. "Vikki," he breathed out, both hands grasping the edge of the table. It'd been so long since they could do something somewhere that wasn't the bedroom. A shudder slid down his spine and he whispered out, "Do it."

"So demanding today." She nipped lightly at his earlobe and shifted to the side, kneeling down and pulling his pants down under his balls, freeing him completely to her touch. Soon enough, she began to stroke him, running her fingers lightly up his shaft and then grasping harshly to pull back down. It was always the fastest path to Misha's gratification and he already seemed near desperate today. "Like this?"

Misha let out a moan, leaning back, his hips pushing upward as she jerked him off. "Yeah... oh yeah," he breathed, his head tilting back and his eyelids fluttering shut. A few more moments passed by before he spoke up again. "Vikki... I need you. Please."

Standing up, she pushed her panties down her hips and pulled her nightgown over her head, knowing he preferred it when she was entirely bared to his touch. Shifting over him, she straddled his lap and reached between them to steady his cock. Easing herself down on him, she leaned forward, sliding her arms around his neck. "Do your worst, Mr. Collins."

Misha let out a soft huff of a laugh. "Oh, Miss Vantoch, I shall." His arms slid around her, locking her in place as he shifted into a better position, pushing his chair against the bar behind him and bracing his legs as he started to thrust upward. His cock slid with ease, making it clear that even if she wasn't nearly as vocal about it, Vikki had definitely been turned on by the whole thing.

He buried one hand in her hair, his cock plunging up into her, again and again. She clung to him and he pressed his lips against her cheek, then down her neck and finally against her ear where he remained, his breathing ragged and the most scandalized little sounds floating freely to her ears. A few more second and then he uttered a hushed, "I can't-"

"It's okay, you'll take care of me in a minute," she whispered. "This time let it go, baby."

Shuddering, Misha let go of the last of his control, his hips snapping frantically, the chair protesting his movements. And with a whine, he lost it, pushing up inside her and filling her with his cum. Slowly, he relaxed against the seat and sat there, gasping in his air. "Vikki," he murmured quietly as he stroked over her hair.

Smirking, she pulled back and lightly touched his lips. "Tell me... now that you've cum, does it still make you horny to think about Jared touching your dick?"

A low groan left his throat and he gave her a slightly sheepish nod. "Yeah... fucker's got me good."

She grinned at him as she pulled herself up off his lap. "C'mon. You get to clean up your own mess."

Misha couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips as he stood up, pulled his pants back into place, and followed her upstairs. She was quick to lay back on the bed and he was even faster to follow her, spreading her legs and burying his face against her hot slit, his tongue plundering the depths of her passage for the offering he'd just left behind. It was dirty and wrong on so many levels, but sometimes it helped him stave off the desires for another man, to at least taste his own cum on his lips. That and Vikki got off on it something awful.

She bucked and moaned under him, her hips twisting and the sheets getting messier and messier as she pulled and tugged and strained against them. Finally, with a sharp cry, she came, her entire body straining and then relaxing as her passage fluttered around his still-exploring tongue. 

Pulling back, Misha licked his lips and then shifted up over her, his hands exploring her bared body as he leaned in to whisper all the sweetest of words to her in those few moments. 

By the time they parted, he knew well what he had to do, though it was unknown territory given his relationship with Gen and the fact that Misha had no idea if Jared even had any sway towards men at all. 

The pair showered and then cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, Vikki kissing Misha goodbye at the door. "Just see what he says. You never know unless you try."

"Yeah... or make it awkward as hell." Misha let out a laugh and shook his head, jingling his keys as he opened the door and stepped outside.

"It's already awkward. He already noticed. Just be honest now, babe." She blew him another kiss and then shut the door firmly, as if to end the conversation and any rebuttals Misha may have had about it.

The drive to work was more than a bit uncomfortable for Misha, his mind going every which way trying to figure out how to bring it up.

 _"Hey, Jared, you know the other day when you grabbed my dick?"_ Crass and more than a bit open.

 _"So... I need to talk to you about something... in private."_ A good way to scare everyone around them into thinking they were already doing things they shouldn't be.

 _"Jared... look, you know... about the other day... I just-"_ he cut that one off right there. That was the stupidest, mushiest _crap_ he'd ever thought of saying, he was sure. 

With a sigh, Misha gave up on it. Whatever came out of his mouth was what was going to have to suffice. No more, no less. And thinking on it was clearly only making the whole thing worse. 

Pulling into the parking lot, he took his usual spot and got out of his car, locking it and heading to his trailer to drop off his bags. Stepping inside, he came face-to-face with Jensen, who gave him a sheepish look and then muttered, "About uh... what's going to happen later... sorry in advance, man." 

Misha let out a laugh and took a step to the side. "Any hints on what I shouldn't be using today?"

"The toilet." With that, Jensen was off, making his way from the trailer, leaving Misha with a bemused look on his face. 

Misha put his bag down and wrote himself a note, taping it to the bathroom door as a reminder not to use this one for a few days. He settled on the couch and pulled out his phone, pulling up a text to Jared. _You here already?_ He sent it off and then turned off the screen, rubbing a hand over his face.

His phone buzzed a few seconds later. _Just got here. I see your car._

Misha took a deep breath and then hit the little phone icon on the top right of his screen, putting the device to his ear. It rang twice and then Jared answered, the music from his car cutting off about the same moment. "Hello?"

"Stay in your car for a second. I need to talk and don't want to say this where someone else can overhear it." Misha gave the far wall of his trailer a funny look and then shook his head. He was doing this over the damn phone. That wasn't brave by any means and it bothered him that Jared had him so flustered he couldn't even be his usual self. Normal Misha would have just walked up and been like, dude, you make my dick hard, wanna go? But no. Jared made him feel... well, he'd said it best to Vikki this morning. Like a damn teenager.

"Misha?" Jared's voice came over the phone and he realized he'd stopped talking for a while and made the other slightly ill at ease. 

"Sorry, I.... got lost in my own head for a second there." He pinched the bridge of his nose and then leaned forward, one arm dangling between his legs, the elbow firmly on his knee. "Look, man... this is awkward and there's no way for it not to be. But I need to get it out there." He paused to see if maybe Jared would bite the proverbial bullet for him. No such luck. With a sigh, he plunged forward. "The other day... what happened between us. Look, I know it was just a joke on your part and I'm really sorry that I reacted... in a way that wasn't a joke. But-"

Jared's laugh cut him off and he sat there for a moment looking stunned. "Really? You're having such a hard time coming out with the words over me grabbing your dick? _You_? Are you serious?"

Misha pursed his lips and remained quiet for a moment, gathering up his words, slightly ruffled by Jared's nonchalance over the situation. "Yes, I'm completely serious. I've never been quiet about the fact that I'm completely open sexually and..." he floundered for a second and then caught his words again, "the surprise of it... you found my one huge weakness, Jared. I'm in no way joking or laughing because I'm dead serious. I can't stop thinking about it and I just... I want more. Think on that and understand that I mean it. If you find it in you not to be completely disgusted by it... let me know." He pulled the phone away from his ear and went to hit End, but Jared's voice came out to him.

"Misha? Hey... are you still there?"

He sighed and put the phone back to his ear. "Yes."

"Don’t sit on your toilet. I had Jensen put toothpaste on it. I... sorry, man." The call disconnected a moment later and Misha sat there, feeling more than a little bit out of sorts with the whole conversation.

The day wore on and once they were all back on set again, Misha found it harder than usual to sink into his character and not allow his nagging thoughts to override his facial expressions as Castiel. He found himself nearly at war with his own head each time he so much as glanced at Jared. He could almost feel that phantom touch, could _definitely_ feel the one Vikki had given him this morning, and it forced an awkwardness into the scene that Jensen was instantly responding to, his own pick-up of the strangeness in the air filtering out in Dean's responses. 

By the time they cut for the end of scene, Jensen was giving Misha an odd sort of look and Jared had flitted away as though there were a fire lit under his ass end. Jensen steered Misha off-set and far enough out of earshot of everyone else before he crossed his arms over his chest and stood there, staring at him. "Okay, what the hell is going on?"

Misha shifted slightly, pushing his hands into his pants pockets and then shaking his head. "It's not something I can involve you in, I'm sorry."

"Oh, bullshit. Jared's been on the phone every break with Gen. They're talking about something so hush-hush and your name has come up three times that I've counted, once was closely associated with the words _I'm not sure how I feel_. Now spill." He gave Misha a look that clearly gave no fucks about right or wrong or boundaries. 

Misha shrugged out of Castiel's coat and handed it off to a passing crew member, leaning back against the wall and waiting until he was out of hearing range before sighing. "You really want to know this? It's..."

"It's you and I'm worried about how you're reacting. Just get it out." Jensen leaned on the wall beside him and lightly nudged him. "I _care_ , remember that discussion?"

Misha nodded. "Yeah... I remember. I also remember the look on your face last time I shared a little too... deeply." He gave a slight snort as he recalled the way Jensen's face had morphed between startled to embarrassed and then clearly to disbelieving as Misha had told him what had been on his mind the last time. Though, at least, it had been amusing. 

"Tell me," Jensen responded, a confidence in his voice that wasn't to be argued with.

"Fine. But remember you asked in a minute, yeah?" He shifted slightly to face Jensen and then took a deep breath, letting it out. "You know when Jared was horsing around the other day and they got it for the gag reel?"

Jensen's face slid from passive to understanding in a quarter of a second. "He actually touched you, didn't he?"

Misha nodded, pursing his lips and hoping Jensen could put the pieces together all by himself.

"And you liked it." He studied him for a moment and then grinned. "I'll be damned... you want more of it."

"It's not funny."

"I never said it was!" Jensen pushed himself up from the brick wall. "So what's the big hoopla then? I mean... either he wants your dick, too, or he doesn't. It's not a hard concept." He snorted. "Hard. Heh."

Misha stared at Jensen for a few moments before shaking his head and letting out a huff of a laugh. "All I needed to do was talk to you." He pushed away from the wall as well and pulled Jensen into a quick one-armed hug before letting him go. "You took that so much better than I thought you would."

"Hey..." Jensen lightly patted him on the back, "I've got more than one trick up my sleeve here, believe it or not."

The pair headed back toward the set, one last scene left to film for the day, though Misha wasn't included in on it, he tended to stick around to see how things resolved anyway, always enjoying the ability to watch two of the finest actors he'd ever met go about their jobs. 

Misha settled into a chair and watched the pair film out one of the more serious brotherly moments for the coming episode. Both did a valiant job of remaining in character for the entirety and Misha never got tired of being impressed that they could so easily go between goofing off and actually putting their noses to the proverbial grindstone and getting something out first or second try when the need arose. 

By the time the scene was called, Misha had made his way to his trailer, changed out of Castiel's clothing, cleaned the toothpaste off the toilet seat, and washed up. He repacked his bag and heaved it over his shoulder, leaving the trailer behind for the evening. Rounding the corner, he looked up to find Jared leaning against his car, his arms crossed over his chest, a calm look on his face. "Hey," he offered quietly, uncertain if he was walking into a shit storm or something far better.

Jared didn't move, he remained leaning against Misha's door and his effective route away from the area. "I... uh..." he looked more confident than his voice sounded, that much was for sure and for a moment, Misha was reminded that he was still dealing with a very talented actor. "I talked with Gen about... it."

 _It_ ; such a small word that encompassed so very much in this particular instance. Misha pulled his bag up on his shoulder a little more, just to have something to do with his hands. "Oh?" He wasn't real sure where this was leading and Jared didn't seem to be particularly forthcoming on the informational front at the moment.

"I just... I don't know, man. Can... can we talk about this somewhere else? Like... I don't know." All of that confidence, completely drained in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah, of course. Coffee somewhere?" Something public, perhaps... but public in a manner most people wouldn't know them. It was a dance between trying not to be intimidating with something private but not being too public about something neither of them really should have been sharing with anyone else. Misha didn't want to scare him away and simultaneously didn't want to put him in an even more uncomfortable situation.

Jared stared at him for a moment and then shook his head. "No... no coffee. I'm wired as it is." He moved away from the car door. "In... in the car maybe?" He started off around the car, his steps perhaps a bit more jerky than usual.

Misha unlocked the car and slipped into the driver's seat. Settling down, he closed his door and deposited his bag in the backseat. 

Jared climbed in a moment later, the door shutting behind him and the taller man turning toward him, looking more than a bit nervous and uncomfortable. "I don't know how else to say this, so I just will." He coughed a little and then, quietly, "I don't know if... if I like... well... doing things with men."

Misha almost wanted to laugh. This was what the nerves were about? Not about the fact that it was Misha or that he had so blatantly declared he wanted to do deviant things with him? No... it was about the what ifs of the situation. Relief slid through him and he tilted his head. "There's an easy way to find out, you know."

The immediate blood that rushed to Jared's cheeks told Misha all he needed to know. He'd already been contemplating that. "What did Gen say?"

Jared shifted again, this time sitting correctly in the seat and leaning back a bit, one hand in his long hair, the other on the armrest between them. "She said it was hot. So typical of her. I panic about even telling her and she thinks it's sexy." He let out a laugh. "I guess it could be way worse, she could have flipped out on me and started screaming or something. But... that's just not Gen."

"Yeah... it's not." Misha hesitated for a moment and then reached to lightly run his fingertips over Jared's own. He watched the other man's face for every subtle change, every way it affected him. He caught the slight intake of breath, the shaky release of it... the frantic flick of Jared's eyes down to his fingers and then the shy tilt of his head to look away. There was definitely arousal there. Maybe not willingly, but it was certainly underlying each of those reactions. 

The same word came back to Misha again and he smiled a little. _Teenagers._ It was ridiculous to be acting like this with one another when they were full grown men, fully experienced in the ways of sexuality. And yet... here they were, hesitantly touching in the car like a pair of first-timers, curious about what lie on the path ahead for them. And maybe... just maybe, that was a part of the thrill for Misha. To regress just that far in his own mental state, to find something new and curious and see what would become of it.

Misha moved then, sliding one leg up in the seat and shifting over the gearshift and into Jared's personal space. Two fingers slid under the younger man's chin and he lifted it just enough to meet his eyes. "All you have to say is no." Those were the only words he spoke, leaning in slow enough to give Jared the chance to back out, the chance to escape this moment. But he didn't. A second later, their lips met and it took Misha's breath away. It was slow, nearly delicate in movement. The moment between them stretched on forever, the kiss gentle and explorative, the sexuality underlying it but the obvious curiosity on Jared's part blanketing the whole experience. 

When they parted, it was by mutual choice; the natural break in the moment and Misha found himself simply watching Jared's reaction. For a fraction of a second, he saw the fear well up, the deniability of before going up like a flashpan. And then he saw acceptance move in and something close enough to relief shifted through the pair of them. 

Jared's hand came to rest on Misha's forearm and he huffed out the softest of laughs. "I... I liked that."

Misha could have taken the moment to be a cocky bastard, to toss a half-thought-out comment into the air about how he was the best kisser, so of course Jared liked it. But he didn't do any of that. Instead, he just lightly ran his knuckles over Jared's cheek and then settled back in his own seat. "It's late." He wasn't entirely sure how those words were supposed to pan out, but he knew he needed to leave this in Jared's hands, not his own. He wanted everything from this and he had no way of knowing exactly what Jared was thinking when the other wasn't talking about it.

There was a moment of hesitation and then Jared reached for his seatbelt, buckling himself in. He rubbed his hands over his jeans and just nodded. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

For a moment, Misha sat there stunned. He wasn't entirely sure how this was supposed to happen with the pair of them... wasn't sure what to expect from this or where he should even be going. Neutrality seemed pertinent somehow, a fair ground that didn't leave either one of them under the scrutiny of someone else while this exploration occurred. That made up his mind and he buckled up as well, starting the car, and pulling out of his parking spot wordlessly. Even for the next fifteen miles, he didn't say a single word.

When the silence was broken, it was finally Jared that did it. "I'm nervous," he admitted quietly. "What if... if we... and I... freak out?"

"If you panic, we stop. It's as simple as that. No grudges or hard feelings here." Misha's response was gentle but firm enough to make the point perfectly clear.

"I'd never even considered it, you know..." he drifted off, his words so quiet they almost didn't exist. "But the way you kissed me back there." He shook his head. "Nothing has ever felt like that. It's so different."

"You were a full part of that kiss, Jared. It wasn't just me. It was us." Misha finally exited off the interstate. He'd chosen a nice hotel he knew wouldn't question his presence and wouldn’t impart the information on the wrong people. And it was near enough to Jared's place he could get him home if he wanted out quickly.

Jared seemed to muse over the words, quietly repeating, "Us," under his breath a few dozen times before he murmured, "I want it again, like that. I know where you're going and I appreciate it more than you know."

Misha took the last turn and glanced toward Jared, taking in the easy way he leaned back in the seat, the light movement of his hair as the air conditioner picked it up. "It's easier to consider your own emotions without someone else there to judge your every move."

Jared nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone. He turned the screen on and typed out a message, sending it off, and then turning off the phone. "I told her..." he swallowed and shifted nervously in his seat. "Do you think she was joking?"

"No. Gen wouldn’t pull that shit with you. If you called her as shaken as you looked today, she would have only told you the truth." Misha pulled into the parking lot and found a space around the side of the building. "I'll come let you in if you don't want to be seen going in with me," he offered quietly, taking off his seatbelt and reaching for the door handle.

Jared's hand closed over his wrist, holding him in place. "I'm not embarrassed of being seen with you, Misha. If I were embarrassed then I'd need to go home right now because that wouldn't be fair to you."

Misha looked down at the hand on his arm and then up at the honest face of the man it belonged to. A tiny smile slid onto his face and he reached to lightly run his fingers down Jared's arm. "Magical words... those were definitely the right ones." He opened the door and stepped out, Jared letting him go and then following quickly. Misha fished his bag out of the back and slung it over his shoulder, closing up the car and setting the alarm. "Well... come on, then."

Jared moved along with him, keeping an easy stride alongside Misha. Even in the lobby, he simply stood there, his head held high and his shoulders squared, as if daring someone to question why he was there. The staff, of course, didn't say a word, only checked Misha in under the alias he asked to use and gave them a room key.

They made their way to the elevators and stepped inside, Misha hitting the key for the fourth floor and then leaning back on the metal wall, just taking in the way Jared stood in the middle of the elevator, his thumbs hooked into the pockets of his pants, and his eyes straight ahead. He let out a little laugh and shook his head. From teenagers to confidence in ten minutes. He couldn't have been more astounded.

Stepping off the elevator, they made their way down the hallway and into the designated room. The moment the door closed behind them, Jared was off toward the bed, already pulling his shoes off as he went. Misha followed behind, a bit more dignified in his way of taking off his shoes and settling his bag down on the dresser. Flipping it open, he pulled out a little red, leather pouch and tossed it on the bed, taking off his belt and stowing it away in the bag. That done, he sat down on the edge of the bed and turned to face Jared where he'd seated himself a few seconds prior. "Now... where were we?" he asked softly, a little smirk on his lips.

"Cocky bastard," Jared retorted, shifting slightly closer to him. When Misha started to move in, Jared shook his head and pulled back a little, leaving Misha was a puzzled look on his face. "I need to do this...." He stood up and then gestured Misha back a bit on the bed, urging him onto it until he was leaning against the wall, legs stretched out in front of him. A moment later, Jared shifted over him, straddling his legs and resting his hands on his shoulders. "Okay... now... wherever it goes," he breathed out, sliding one hand up Misha's neck and into his hair, tugging lightly at it as he leaned in and ghosted their lips over one another.

The gentle caress of their lips continued, feather-light and nearly innocent if it wasn't for the way Misha's body was responding to the contact. By the time Jared pulled back, leaving only a hair's breadth between them as he took in each shaky breath, Misha had his arms around Jared's strong body, one hand roaming his back, the other lightly resting on the back of his neck. 

Jared eased himself down on Misha's lap, letting out a gasp as he came in contact with the other's arousal. It took a little bit of shifting, but finally Jared got himself comfortable and then moved in to kiss Misha once again, this time the kiss was a bit more heated than the first two had been. There was less discovery and more genuine desire fueling each caress of skin, each pass of the tongue over kiss-swollen lips. 

By the time they parted, Jared was trembling. His hands left Misha's body and moved down to his own belt, unfastening it and going right for the button and zipper.

Misha's hands covered Jared's own, holding them still for a moment. "Stop."

Jared's panicked gaze slid up to Misha's own and he sat there, looking very nearly like a wounded puppy for a moment.

"I need you calm and acknowledging what you're doing for this. Right now, you're running on pure adrenaline." He squeezed Jared's fingers lightly. "You're shaking like a leaf and you're so nervous I think I can actually hear your heartbeat." He released Jared's hands and moved to lightly run his own fingertips over the other's cheek, the other hand resting on his waist. "Calm down. Think it through... and breathe."

Each breath came as less and less of a struggle as the pair simply sat for a few moments, Misha's fingers rubbing soothing circles over Jared's skin, the tiny bare patch between his shirt and jeans. Finally, Jared leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Misha's own and releasing a soft sigh. "There," Misha murmured quietly, "now think on it. Are you just rushing through it, afraid or do you actually want this?" He lightly flicked Jared under the chin. "There is no wrong answer here."

Jared took in a deep breath and then reached for Misha's hand, drawing it down across his hipbone and then down over the fly of his pants, pressing it against the insistent warmth there. "I want to know your touch," he offered quietly. "To know how another man's touch feels in this situation." His fingers tightened for a second. "It scares me still, but... I want to try this."

"Will you be okay if we lay down?" Misha slid his hand back up to Jared's hip for the time being. "It'll be easier that way..."

Jared tensed slightly for a moment and then relaxed again as Misha's hand moved out of dangerous territory, as though the other's touch had been built to soothe him in that very moment. He gave a quick nod and then pulled himself up off Misha's lap, stretching out on his side on the bed, wincing and quickly readjusting before settling again. 

"Careful," Misha teased, lying down beside him, shifting in enough to be very nearly touching, "I have plans for those." He slid his hand back over Jared's hip and tugged the other closer, pressing them against one another in one smooth movement, his eyes locked with Jared's own. "Explore how it makes you feel... it's different... does it excite you? Scare you? Does it make you uncomfortable or does it make you want more?"

Jared's hips seemed to answer for him, pressing forward until he was flush up against Misha's own hips, nothing hidden from between them. A little groan left Jared's throat as he moved his hips in a slightly experimental sort of way and then jerked them quick a few times. "Misha," he breathed out, his body shifting more toward him, one leg hooking over Misha's own as he moved. "F-feels... ah-"

Misha groaned, letting Jared take the whole thing over, his hips arching up into the other's movements, rubbing back against him when he began to engage a little more. This was more than he'd imagined Jared would let them get to tonight and he was already feeling the slow boil of his orgasm starting up within him. It was always so different with a man. The rough edge to the whole thing that just wasn't there with Vikki. The chafe of five o'clock shadow... and most of all the hot press of Jared's cock alongside his own. Finally, blessedly, he let himself go just a little bit more. His hands slid down over Jared's ass, pulling him closer as he arched up into each movement the other made. 

Jared didn't stop for quite a while and when he did, it was with a frustrated sound. He jerked his hips a few more times and then bowed his head, breathing hard as he let out a near whine. 

Misha didn't even have to ask what was wrong. Jared had been aiming for an end and he couldn't find it, the friction like this just not enough. Or maybe too much given the clothing in the way. He slid his hands up Jared's sides, pushing his t-shirt up with them. "Off," he murmured softly, pleased when the other obliged and leaned back, helping him take it off and toss it aside. Surprise filtered through him when Jared's next move was to reach for the buttons on Misha's shirt, deftly undoing each one of them and then pushing it open, his hands smoothing over the revealed flesh, his hips starting to rock again. 

"Misha," Jared breathed out again, his hips already starting to move faster. "Please, I..."

Misha reached to still Jared's hips. "Not like this... it won't be enough." He slid his hand over the prominent tent in the other's pants, palming him and judging the reaction. Jared's hips snapped forward, his breathing increasing in a matter of seconds, and a look of pure bliss sliding over his face. That was one hundred percent positive in Misha's book. He finished what the other had started earlier, unzipping him the rest of the way and then reaching to lightly push both pants and boxers down his toned hips. "Show me," he murmured, "I've dreamed it, but the real deal is always a million times better."

Jared actually looked embarrassed for a fraction of a second before he rolled over and struggled out of his pants, kicking them off the end of the bed and then lying there, looking nearly vulnerable.

Misha let out a low groan of approval, rolling to his knees and quickly unfastening his own pants, only stopping when he was ready to pull them down, meeting Jared's eyes for a moment, ensuring there was a sincere lack of panic reflected there. All he found was arousal and interest. With a sigh of relief, he pushed his pants down and allowed them to join Jared's in the floor, moving so that he was astride one of Jared's toned thighs. Carefully, he leaned in, catching Jared's lips in a brief kiss before he slid his hand down the other's stomach, stopping just above his arousal, his hand gently caressing there.

Jared's hips pushed up and a small, frustrated sound slid from his lips. Every last ounce of caution floated away on the wind in that instant, Misha's hand wrapping around Jared's length and slowly starting to stroke as he shifted to rub himself lightly against the other's hip. Soon enough, Jared's hands were all over him, insistent and near desperate. The arousal in the air was palpable, the scent of sex filling the room around them. 

Misha shifted himself over Jared, fitting them against one another and slowly starting to thrust. The feeling of the other's smooth skin sliding alongside his own was everything he'd wanted it to be... everything he'd needed it to be. Even as he grasped the little red bag and fished out the tiny bottle of lubricant, he knew this was just a detail, just something to make it easier on the both of them. He moved enough to squirt some of it on his own cock, knowing he could take the shock of it being slightly cold and not wanting to jolt Jared out of this intense state he'd found himself in. 

Tossing the lube aside, he slid one hand between them to properly lubricate the entire situation, pausing his movements for a moment to simply jerk them both off, the slick sound of it filling the room around them. With a soft chuckle, he let them go and shifted himself back down over Jared, pressing his lips to the other's ear. "Set the pace."

Jared began to move with barely a second's hesitation in between, his hips starting a somewhat frantic movement, little grunts and groans of need falling from his lips every few seconds. It was one of the most beautiful things Misha had ever heard and he caught the pace and matched it, watching the way Jared strained, his muscles rippling as he arched and the way his hands twisted in the bed sheets, so much like Vikki's right before she was about to lose it. He watched the way the tendons in Jared's neck stood out as he got closer and closer, the way he began to tremble as his pace fell apart... and then the way his face contorted into the most beautiful look imaginable as he found what he'd been looking for all along. Misha stilled over him, sliding one hand down to cup over the heads of their cocks as Jared lost it. Each hot spurt filled his hand as Jared continued to moan and writhe through the whole thing. 

Misha pulled his hand back to let the last spurt land across Jared's prefect abdomen, watching the way he flexed and his cock seemed to strain for more, even at the very end. And then Jared relaxed on the bed, his arm thrown across his eyes and he lay there for a moment. "Just... just... give... a second."

Misha shifted then, sliding his cum-covered hand over his own cock, breathing out the most aroused of sounds as he began to jerk off with it, knowing full-well this wasn't his own. His hips jerked forward, a shudder rippling through his body as he pumped himself good and fast, each downward stroke sending shockwaves through him. But then he was being moved, Jared pushing him over, pressing him down against the bed, pulling his hand away. "No... not like this."

Jared's hand replaced his own, exploring for a moment and then grasping with a confidence that wouldn't have been there a few minutes beforehand. And this time when the pleasure commenced, it was completely different. Misha arched into Jared's touch, already on the edge, moan after grunting moan issuing from him as the other stroked. And then it was happening. Everything in him lost touch with reality for a fraction of a second before it all came back in stark contrast. His hips strained and his cock twitched as pleasure flooded through him. A few seconds spanned between them and then he began to cum, thick spurts of it landing across his own abdomen as Jared milked them from him. He brought his hand to his lips and slid two fingers inside, laving over them with his tongue in the midst of his ecstasy, tasting Jared there and very nearly losing it a second time just to the taste of another man on his lips. 

The moments passed between them, both of them just resting there, the slightest of satisfied shivers rushing through their bodies before, finally, Jared moved, rolling over to the side and flopping back on the covers. "Misha?"

"Hnn?" Misha finally extracted the fingers from his mouth, reaching down to run them through the mess on his own stomach, completely unabashed that this was what he liked. 

Jared smiled up at the ceiling, the edges of it hesitant, but honesty written all over it. "I'm not sure I'd like it with another man... but... this... this was good."

"Just good?" Misha teased, rolling onto his side and cleaning off his fingers one more time. "Because, I have to say I'm of the opinion that that was pretty damn mind-blowing."

Jared's smile grew and he shook his head, letting out a laugh. "Okay, better than good."

"Mmm... that's more like it." Misha shifted closer to him, just resting his hand on the other's hip, rubbing small circles into the skin there. Leaning in, he pressed his lips lightly to Jared's own and then murmured, "And more where it came from if you're interested."

**The End**


End file.
